Xiao Meihua
Xiao Meihua (小梅花; Xiǎo Méihuā) is a Japanese voicebank that was voiced by Migi and developed by HitCoder. History Xiao Meihua was originally released for the UTAU engine on June 3, 2016. For UTAU, she had Mandarin Chinese and Japanese voicebanks. Since then, there have been updates for these vocals in addition to new languages.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/xiao-meihua-mandarin-sweet-demo-1 Canary was the first of the JAE VOCAL PROJECT cast to receive a DeepVocal voicebank. It later was confirmed that Meihua, Ser0, and Xiao Shancha would also be receiving DeepVocal voicebanks, but there was no set schedule yet.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/deep-vocal-announcement-canary On August 7, 2019, a cover featuring Seishi Starchaser was uploaded. It was confirmed that Meihua's Japanese DeepVocal voicebank was used as the harmonies in this cover.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/new-deepvocal-voicebanks-pinku-and-seishi All members of JAE VOCAL PROJECT would have their DeepVocal illustrations done by Oweruru.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/canary-japanese-deepvocal-release Meihua's Japanese voicebanks were confirmed to be CVVCV.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/new-video-pi She was released on December 21, 2019 along with Xiao Shancha. It was confirmed that Meihua would receive additional DeepVocal voicebanks, but nothing could be revealed at the moment.http://jaevocalproject.weebly.com/news/deepvocal-release-xiao-meihua-shancha Character Meihua is a shy and sensitive girl who tends to be cheerful and teasing towards her closest friends. She believes that self-expression is important and tries to find ways to be and stay positive. When she sees something or someone that she likes or wants and is asked about it, she often denies that she has any interest. She is a forgetful person and often doesn’t remember what task she was doing if she was interrupted or distracted. Despite looking adorable, sometimes people find her difficult to approach. They notice her red eyes, often mistaking her as a demon or bad omen. She reacts poorly to people bullying or antagonizing her and would respond with aggressive or violent actions involving a nailed baseball bat. These behaviors tend to reinforce the claims that she and her younger sister, Shancha, are evil demons, even though she would never react in such a way unless provoked. She also has difficulty with making new friends as she is well aware of her violent tendencies and is afraid of hurting her friends or frightening them. Sometimes, this leads her to be clingy and rather possessive. She has a pet blood red corn snake named Edgar. He is a loyal, precious, and endearing friend to her. His owner is very willing to protect him and vice versa. She likes: * Plums - Her favorite fruit. * Soft flannel shirts - Not to wear, but to snuggle her face in. * Smoothies - She loves strawberry banana smoothies the most. * Dating sims - With no real understanding and experience of love, this is what she turns to. She has a list of favorite titles and characters. She dislikes: * Bugs - They're creepy and crawly, and are overall disturbing to her. * Sharks - Another disturbing animal to her. * Shaking environments - She despises being unsteady on her feet. * Losing friends - Her worst fear is abandonment. Etymology Her surname, "Xiǎo" (小), means "small" or "little". "Méihuā" (梅花), her given name, translates to "plum blossom" or "plum flower". The "Méi" character references "Ume", her former name with the same meaning of "plum". Altogether, her name translates to "small plum flower". Her name is rendered as "シァオ・メイフア" in Kana. Appearance Meihua has long pink curly hair with parted bangs and red eyes. Her hair is tied in a single braid held together with a purple bow at the top and a purple tie at the bottom. Her black headphones have purple wolf ears. She wears a grey-ish white top with black edges on the short sleeves. At the collar of her top, there is a beige ribbon-tie. She wears a black skirt with white frills at the bottom, and on her legs are black leggings with beige leg-warmers that reach the bottom of her knees. Her shoes are purple and on her hands are purple gloves attached to her middle finger. There are black frills at the openings of the gloves. A purple shawl with white frills at the bottom is worn over her top. Her DeepVocal design was inspired by the winter season, school uniforms, and the tale of Little Red Riding Hood. Relations * Ser0 - friend. Meihua respects her and does her best not to cross her. Ser0 in return cherishes Meihua but sometimes likes to mislead her. * Canary - friend. Meihua likes to teach him about Earth-related things but sometimes tricks him. She's amazed with his abilities. * Xiao Shancha - younger sister. While they differ in personality, Meihua and Shancha generally get along. However, Shancha has a tendency to tease her big sister. * JD - friend. Meihua likes to tease and pester JD in particular, but is sensitive to his feelings. * Yu Junjie - friend. Meihua views Junjie as an older brother figure. He helps her study and learn about new things. * kEna - friend. To Meihua, kEna is fun and daring. She finds these traits to be respectable. * Seishi Starchaser - friend. Seishi views Meihua as a role model while she finds him adorable and enjoys his company. * Xiao Meiye - male derivative. Product information Demonstrations Voicebank libraries Download * Dropbox * Baidu Drive - Password: kzio Gallery Boxart= Meihua dv background oweruru.png|With background by Oweruru Xiao Meihua DV by Purpled.png|Alt art by Purpled Utau release xiao meihua art by purpled by misteryeevee-da4zfc7.png|Default/Chinese UTAU design by Purpled |-| Concepts= meihua concept by Purpled.jpg|Concept by Purpled meihua color reference by Purpled.png|Color reference by Purpled |-| Promotional= meihua by orahi.png|Official MMD model by OSformula References External links * Official website * Meihua's webpage * Official Twitter * UTAU Wiki * UTAU Wiki 2.0 * VocaDB Navigation Category:Released vocals Category:Feminine vocals Category:DeepVocal vocals Category:Downloadable vocals Category:Japanese vocals